Marvel Zombies Halloween Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * Races & Species: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Abandoned House ** Items: * | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = A mother and her young son Peter have taken up residence in an abandoned house where they hide from zombies, only killing them when they approach the house. Peter hears something in the walls, prompting his mother to shoot at them. Inside the gap in the wall she discovers that a black kitten was the source of the noise. Peter decides to keep him and names him Blackie. While looking at a calender, Peter notices the word "Halloween" under October 31st, just four days away, and asks his mother about it. She explains the holiday to him, including the tradition of trick-or-treating. Intrigued, Peter wants to celebrate it even though his mother is more concerned with keeping them safe. However, he is able to persuade her into celebrating. To that end, his mother digs up an old Wolverine costume in the basement and gives it to him to wear. Even with the costume, decorations, and jack o'lanterns, Peter is upset that there is no candy. His mother decides to go to a nearby convenience store to scavange for any leftover candy, leaving Peter alone with Blackie. Unfortunately, immediately after her departure, Blackie wanders outside. Peter chases after him into the deserted town until he sees a house with lights on. He approaches the house and asks the creepy old man with red hair living inside if he has seen his cat. The old man brushes him off and slams the door in his face. Peter walks away but turns back around and sees that the house is no longer there. Suddenly, he sees something run past that he believes is Blackie but is in fact a zombie squirrel. Then, he is picked up by zombie Karolina Dean, who is attacked by zombie Darkhawk, causing her to drop him onto an outdoor basketball court beside Alex Power, Mettle, and Squirrel Girl. Alex Power traps him in a zero-g field and the group mocks him for looking for a cat. However, he gets angry at them for making fun of him just because he is capable of caring about something other than himself. As they prepare to eat him, Peter's mother shoots Alex in the stomach while the freed Peter stabs Darkhawk in the eye with his claws. His mother, carrying him in her arms, escapes the zombies and phases through a wall into a nearby school. Inside, they are cornered by Squirrel Girl's zombie squirrels. Peter's mother tries to offer herself to them in exchange for her son's life, but the zombies would prefer to eat both of them. Soon, the clock strikes 12:00, making it officially Halloween. The old man appears before them and reveals himself to be Mephisto after he kills the zombies. The mother, revealed to be Kitty Pryde, refuses to allow Mephisto to come near her son, knowing that he spared them so that he can later claim his soul. Mephisto leaves, reminding Peter that he will come for his soul again with a deal that will work to their mutual benefit. After returning home, Peter becomes sad that someday he will be taken by Mephisto. Kitty assures her son that nothing is certain and that he has choices. She then comforts him with the words of his father Colossus about how he believed that the world will be better one day. Afterwards, Kitty shows him Blackie sleeping in a jack o'lantern, who she found on her way back from the convenience store. Peter hugs his mother and thanks her, happy that, even without candy, he has all he needs. | Solicit = • Trick or treat, give the Marvel Zombies your brains to eat! • Fred Van Lente, writer of fan-fave MARVEL ZOMBIES 3 and 4, returns to the freaky franchise—for its first ever Halloween one-shot special! | Notes = * It is never specified which of the main zombie universes this story takes place in. Further complicating matters is the fact that, regardless of which universe it is, a number of retcons were made to some character's history to fit the story, specifically Kitty, who was a zombie on Earth-2149 and killed on Earth-91126. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Halloween